The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector.
Typically, electronic equipment includes miniaturized, high-performance components. Accordingly, miniaturization and densification of the connector are also required. Therefore, it was proposed that a plurality of conductors patterns be formed on an insulating film substrate, as well as a connector which connected the ends of these conductor patterns to another substrate. An example of this is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-114710, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
FIG. 11 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional connector. In the Figure, 911 is a negative side base, which is a negative connector base and is mounted on a surface of a circuit substrate (not illustrated). A terminal accommodating opening 954, which runs through the front face and back face of the negative side base 911, is formed on the negative side base 911, and in the terminal accommodating opening 954, a plurality of negative side electrode patterns 951 are provided in a transverse arrangement at predetermined intervals. Each negative side electrode patterns 951 includes a rear end 958 extending to the outside of the negative side base 911, the rear ends 958 being respectively electrically connected to wires of a circuit formed on a surface of the circuit substrate. Furthermore, each negative side electrode patterns 951 includes an inner side opening 954a and an arm part 953 which delimits the periphery of the inner side opening 954a. Moreover, the inner side opening 954a includes a narrow portion with a narrower width and wide portions with wider widths formed in the vicinity of both ends of the narrow portion.
Additionally, during the nesting process, the positive connector (not illustrated) is forced to move with respect to the negative connector in the thickness direction (a direction perpendicular to the Figure) of the negative connector and carries out nesting. At the same time, a convex positive side electrode (not illustrated) projecting from the surface of the negative connector protuberantly enters the wide portions of the inner side opening 954a. Then, when the positive connector is forced to move with respect to negative connector in the longitudinal direction of the Figure, the positive side electrode protuberance moves within the narrow portion.
However, in the conventional connector, since the rear end 958 is welded on circuit wires formed on the surface of the substrate by reflow soldering, for example, when electronic components with low heat resistance are mounted on the substrate, it becomes difficult to use the connector. Further, although a cohesive conductive film such as an anisotropic conductive film can also be used (in lieu of soldering) for connecting the rear end 958 to wires, it is difficult to simultaneously and uniformly apply a pressing force and to connect the plurality of rear ends 958 by pressure.